walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
A House Divided
A House Divided é o segundo episódio da segunda temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo O episódio começa com alguns zumbis atacando as portas do caminhão ou cabine onde Clementine e Pete/Nick (dependendo em quem ela escolheu ajudar em All That Remains). *thumb|300px|Nick e Clementine na cabana da floresta.Se Nick foi salvo, ele e Clementine fugirão para uma cabana e Nick trancará a porta. Ela, por sua vez, começará a investigar o local. Depois de mover um grande pedaço de madeira, ela descobre algumas jarras, e Nick afirma que elas estão cheias de uísque. Os dois passam a noite no local. No dia seguinte, Clementine acorda num susto quando encontra Nick, deprimido, lançando jarras vazias contra a parede. Depois de uma conversa breve e um convite para beber, ela e Nick (se convencido) irão sair do local em direção à cabana. *thumb|300px|Pete considera cortar a própria perna para sobreviver.Se Pete foi salvo, o episódio iniciará com Clementine e Pete recuperando o fôlego depois de entrarem em um pequeno caminhão. Ele pede que ela alcance um serrote para que ele possa cortar sua perna fora. Entretanto, Pete desiste quando afirma que ele apenas iria sangrar muito e Clementine não iria conseguir levá-lo de volta para a cabana. Depois que a noite cai, Clem acorda no dia seguinte, se deparando com Pete, quase morto e muito fraco. Depois de uma curta conversa, ela pode convencê-lo a ir com ela para dizer adeus a Nick e se obtiver sucesso, ele sairá do caminhão e distrairá os zumbis para permitir que ela fuja. Depois de Clementine voltar para a cabana, Carlos e Rebecca aparecem e perguntam a ela onde Luke e Alvin estão, afirmando que eles tinham saído para procurá-los. Embora determinada a ir junto com Carlos atrás dos dois, ele a convence a ficar, e põe Clementine no comando. Quando esta vai até o quarto de Sarah, se assusta quando uma foto de si é tirada quando ela está abrindo a porta. Depois de uma curta conversa e a opção de tirar uma foto de Sarah, ela surpreenderá Clementine ao dizer que encontrou uma arma abaixo da casa e pede para que Clem a ensine a atirar, o que ela pode optar por fazer ou não. Logo após isto, Sarah nota alguém se aproximando da casa. Inicialmente, ela acredita ser Luke, mas depois observa com mais cuidado e nota que é alguém que ela conhece, e está bastante assustada com esta pessoa. Clementine então desce as escadas e Sarah a segue, se escondendo antes que a porta seja atendida ou trancada. thumb|left|300px|Um [[William Carver|homem aparece na cabana do grupo de Clementine, fazendo várias perguntas.]]Independentemente da escolha de abrir ou trancar a porta, um homem irá entrar na cabana, fazendo várias perguntas. O homem começa a vasculhar a casa sem o consentimento de ninguém, e pergunta a Clementine sobre o grupo com o qual ela está agora, e começa a divagar toda vez que ela lhe faz perguntas. Ele sobe as escadas e vai até o quarto de Sarah, onde esta está se escondendo debaixo da cama e é quase flagrada. Antes de sair do quarto, se Clementine tira uma foto de Sarah, Carver a encontrará e fará perguntas sobre ela. Antes de sair, o homem diz à ela para não confiar no grupo e sai. Carlos, Rebecca, Luke e Alvin (e Nick, se este não foi salvo no episódio anterior) entrarão pela porta da cozinha onde Clementine e Sarah contarão sobre o homem que entrou sem permissão na cabana. Todos acreditam que seja Carver, o homem que é frequentemente citado mas levemente descrito nas conversas do grupo, e concordam que é melhor abandonar a cabana. Pelo caminho, Rebecca começa a conversar com Clementine num tom mais agradável. Eles acabam fazendo uma parada no local onde Clementine ficou com Nick ou Pete. Se Nick foi salvo no episódio anterior, o grupo irá encontrar Nick vivo e bem na cabana onde ficou com Clem. Se Pete foi salvo no episódio anterior, o grupo encontrará o seu cadáver aberto e com um tiro na cabeça. Eles continuam andando até que se deparam com uma ponte cinco dias depois. thumb|300px|Luke e Clementine matam alguns zumbis na ponte.Clementine e Luke irão até a ponte e começarão a matar os zumbis que encontram no caminho. Luke também acaba quase caindo no rio. Na metade da ponte, encontram na outra ponta um homem armado com um rifle que começa a fazer perguntas sobre eles. Depois de uma conversa breve, o homem abaixa sua guarda, acreditando que os dois são amigáveis e os oferecem comida. Entretanto, Nick aparece do nada armado, ameaçando o homem o qual ele acreditava que estava querendo matar Luke e Clementine. Embora os dois tentam evitar que Nick atire, ele acaba baleando o homem no pescoço, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no lago. O resto do grupo cruza a ponte e Alvin pedirá que Clementine procure por comida na pequena guarita que existe na região, embora Rebecca afirme que está bem. Depois de uma procura breve, Clem encontra uma faca de caçada que usa para abrir um baú que possui comida enlatada. Alvin entrará e pedirá que Clementine não fale nada sobre isso com o grupo. Depois desta conversa, o grupo avisará que uma pequena horda de zumbis estava cruzando a ponte, e eles continuam a caminhada. thumb|left|300px|Clementine e Kenny se reencontram no resorte.O grupo chega em um resort de esqui e percebe que este está bem reforçado. Para que o grupo esteja seguro, é pedido que Clementine suba na torre de observação ao lado do resort para conferir se alguém esteja os seguindo. Ela encontra algumas luzes de lanterna do outro lado da ponte, mas para a observação quando o grupo é confrontado por outro. Clementine desce as escadas e se aproxima do outro grupo. Ela acaba encontrando Kenny, ainda vivo, ao lado de sua nova namorada Sarita e seu amigo Walter. A disputa é encerrada logo depois de verem a reunião dos dois. Depois de uma conversa com Kenny, ajudar Sarita e Sarah a decorar a árvore de natal do local, falar com Walter sobre o jantar e falar com Rebecca sobre o bebê, o jantar será servido. Clementine pode escolher entre sentar com um dos grupos. Ambos os grupos que Clementine se sentar com irá falar sobre o outro, principalmente Nick, Kenny e Luke. Mais tarde, se Clem se sentou com o grupo de Kenny, Nick e Luke irão se juntar à mesa. Se Clem se sentou com o seu novo grupo, Kenny irá se juntar a mesa. Eles começam com uma conversa civilizada mas logo depois começam a brigar. thumb|300px|Walter pergunta o que incomoda Clem, e ela pode falar sobre Matthew ou sobre as luzes que os perseguiam.Depois desta discussão, Kenny acidentalmente chama Clementine de Duck, o que o chateia, mas deixa Nick e Luke confusos, até que ela explica quem é Duck. Walter, logo depois, chama Clementine para uma caminhada no lado de fora. Eles conversarão sobre como o mundo não está acabado como tanto falam e sobre seu amigo Matthew. Na caminhada, eles encontram uma mulher espiando pela janela do resort. Kenny se aproxima e eles se perguntam se ela é confiável. Walter, num gesto de boa ação, acaba lhe dando uma caixa com comida para alimentar a suposta família que a mulher tanto falava. Voltando para dentro, Luke conta a Clementine que o homem que encontraram na ponte e que foi morto por Nick era amigo de Walter. Nick se aproxima, e descobre a identidade do homem no qual atirou. Luke o leva para beber alguma coisa, enquanto pede a Clementine para se desfazer da faca de caça que encontrou, que era provavelmente dele. Quando ela vai procurar em sua mochila, descobre que ela não está mais lá. No lado de fora, ela encontra Walter, olhando para ela em tom solene e fumando. thumb|left|300px|Walter descobre a faca de caça de seu amigo Matthew, e confronta calmamente Clementine e Nick.Clementine se aproxima, e Walter pergunta como Matthew morreu e se Nick é um bom homem ou não. Nick, desavisado, se aproxima deles. Walter, então, começa a se enraivecer e pede para Nick dizer o que aconteceu. Este o faz, e ele joga a faca para longe. No mesmo momento, o vento bate forte, e faz com que o gerador de energia eólica do resort gire rápido e faça bastante barulho, o que poderia atrair zumbis. Kenny, Luke, Carlos, Sarita, Nick e Clementine vão parar o gerador e matar os zumbis que se aproximam. Kenny e Luke se afastam, enquanto Clem começa a descobrir como desligar o gerador enquanto os outros a cobrem. Depois de matar alguns zumbis, outro começa a atacar Nick, e ele luta com o zumbi. Dependendo se Clementine disse a Walter se Nick era um bom homem ou não, ele pode salvar Nick ou deixá-lo morrer. Se Walter não o salva, Nick é morto. Quando um grupo começa a voltar para o resort, surge um barulho de metralhadora e vários zumbis são mortos. Logo depois de todos serem eliminados, um grupo aparece vindo da floresta. Ele é constituído pelo homem que entrou na cabana e falou com Clementine, a mulher que pediu por mantimentos e outros dois homens. O homem é identificado como Carver por Carlos, e este primeiro começa a agredir Carlos. Sarah corre para fora do resort para proteger seu pai. Carver obriga o grupo a entrar, onde ele e seu grupo amarram as mãos de todos e os forçam a ajoelhar, com exceção de Alvin, Rebecca e Clementine. Eles, então, discutem o que fazer: *thumb|300px|Clementine pode ser feita refém se não proteger Alvin de Carver.Se eles se entregarem, Clementien e Alvin serão amordaçados também e se ajoelharão. Kenny, no lado de fora armado com um rifle, atira e mata um dos homens de Carver que estava perto da janela. Em retaliação, Carver agarra Walter e o força a andar para perto da janela, onde ele atira friamente na cabeça dele. Ele depois levanta Alvin e menciona um homem chamado George que foi aparentemente morto por Alvin. **Se Clementine diz para Kenny se render ou se ela corre em direção a Alvin para protegê-lo, a vida dele será poupada e Kenny obedece Clementine. **Se Clementine fica em silêncio ou diz para Carver parar, Kenny irá atirar em Carver e acertar seu ombro, e Kenny irá atirar na cabeça de Alvin. Ele irá em seguida ameaçar Clementine de morte, obrigando Kenny a se render. *thumb|300px|Clementine deve escolher se Kenny deve atirar em Carver, que está mantendo Alvin de refém, ou se os dois devem se entregar.Se Clementine escapa, ela encontra Kenny com um rifle tentando salvar o grupo. Ele, então, consegue atirar com sucesso em um dos homens de Carver próximo à janela. Em retaliação, Carver agarra Walter e o força a andar para perto da janela, onde ele atira friamente na cabeça dele. Kenny se choca e atira mais, mas erra todos os tiros. Carver irá levantar Alvin e levá-lo para perto da janela, ameaçando-o de vida. Clementine pode dizer para Kenny atirar ou para eles se entregarem. **Se Clementine disser para Kenny atirar, ele acertará Carver no ombro, e este assassinará Alvin. **Se Clementine disser para os dois se entregarem, Kenny largará a arma e os dois serão amordaçados e colocados junto ao grupo. Depois disto, Luke ainda não reapareceu e Carver supõe que ele fugiu para se salvar. Ele então diz para seus subordinados levar o grupo para "casa", e o episódio termina. Decisões Esta lista mostra as decisões que os jogadores tomaram que são marcadas pelo jogo. *'Amizade': Tomou a culpa pela foto de Sarah? **Tomou a culpa: 48,5% **Culpou outra pessoa: 51,5% *'Lealdade': Com quem você sentou no jantar? **Com Kenny: 64,2% **Com Luke: 35,8% *'Honestidade': Contou a Walter a verdade sobre Matthew? **Contou a verdade: 56% **Mentiu: 44% *'Perdão': Qual o destino de Nick? **Convenceu Walter a perdoar Nick: 56,3% **Não convenceu Walter a perdoar Nick: 43,7% *'Bravura': Saiu para procurar Kenny? **Saiu para procurar Kenny: 43,9% **Se rendeu: 56,1% Impactos Esta lista mostra os efeitos na narrativa da história causadas pelas escolhas feitas nos episódios da primeira e da segunda temporadas. Primeira temporada *Se o jogador salvou Pete no episódio anterior e o diálogo "Cutting it off won't work" ("Decepá-lo não vai funcionar") foi escolhido quando Pete pede pelo serrote, Clementine pode dizer "I knew someone who tried it" ("Eu conheci alguém que tentou"), fazendo referência a Lee se seu braço foi amputado em No Time Left. *Se o jogador salvou Nick no episódio anterior e o diálogo "I knew someone like you" ("Conheci alguém como você") é escolhido, Clementine irá referenciar Ben Paul que cometeu vários erros durante os episódios Long Road Ahead e Around Every Corner da primeira temporada. *Se Clementine decide ensinar Sarah como usar uma arma, o método de ensino de Clementine será semelhante ao de Lee em Long Road Ahead. *Se Clementine responde com "A woman in our group" ("Uma mulher no nosso grupo") quando Alvin discute com ela sobre a morte de Matthew causada por Nick, Clementine fará referência a Lilly quando esta mata Carley ou Doug. Entretanto, nenhum nome é mencionado. *Kenny irá dizer que Lee era "um cara muito bom" ou que eles "tinham suas diferenças" dependendo se Lee ajudou Kenny ou não durante a primeira temporada. *Kenny mencionará a cena de quando ele se perdeu do grupo de Lee, sendo tanto no quarto escuro ou no beco infestado. *Kenny mencionará que Lee atirou no seu filho prestes a se zumbificar por ele se Lee escolheu atirar em Duck em Long Road Ahead. Se ele não atirou, Kenny dirá que ele "esteve lá por ele". *Kenny mencionará que ele tentou salvar Ben ou Christa se Lee escolheu puxar Ben ou deixá-lo cair da torre do sino de Crawford em Around Every Corner. Segunda temporada *Se Pete foi salvo em All That Remains, haverá a opção de dar água para ele, mas se Clementine deu água para o homem que estava morrendo, não haverá mais água para Pete. *Se Clementine pediu a ajuda de Alvin no episódio anterior, Rebecca mencionará o evento enquanto ela se desculpa com Clementine. *A conversa depois de Clementine e Sarah tirarem fotos uma da outra (se Clem tirou) irá ser diferente se o jogador aceitou ser amigo de Sarah. Caso positivo, ela mostrará a arma que encontrou e pedirá que Clem lhe ensine a atirar. Senão, a interação não acontece. **Quando Sarah conta para Carlos sobre Carver vendo a foto dela, Clementine pode dizer "você me pediu para distraí-la" ("You told me to distract her"), ela terá falas diferentes dependendo se Clementine aceitou seu pedido de amizade ou não. *Se Clementine pegou o relógio de ouro da cabine em All That Remains, haverá a opção de dar o relógio para Nick quando ele percebe que não o pegou ou ficar com ele.. *Se Clementine não mencionou com Rebecca sobre a paternidade confusa de seu filho, ela revelará quando elas estão na cabana. Mortes *Peter Joseph Randall (se salvo em All That Remains) *Beth (zumbificada) *Matthew *Nick (opcional) *Johnny *Walter *George (confirmado) *Alvin (opcional) Curiosidades *O episódio marca a volta de Kenny, desaparecido desde No Time Left. *Bonnie é a primeira protagonista da DLC 400 Days a aparecer na segunda temporada e encontrar Clementine. *O episódio marca a segunda vez que Clementine decide o futuro de Nick na segunda temporada. Ela pode convencer Walter a perdoá-lo ou não, o que fará com que ele atire no zumbi que está o atacando na cabana ou não. *A música que toca durante os créditos é "In The Pines", cantado por Janel Drewis. *Quando Carver pergunta a Clementine o seu nome, ela pode dizer que seu nome é Carley. *A maioria dos membros no grupo de Lee são ou podem ser mencionados neste episódio, entre eles Lee, Carley ou Doug, Lilly, Larry, Ben, Duck, Christa e Omid. *o No resort, o CD chamado "Cousin Jared's concert" se refere ao diretor musical do jogo, Jared Emerson-Johnson. *Kenny pode referenciar o rapper Vanilla Ice no episódio, chamando Nick disto. Erros *Na recapitulação do episódio anterior, quando Luke e Clementine estão conversando à mesa, Luke pode ser visto com sua arma nas costas, mas isto nunca aconteceu. *Quando Carlos põe sua mão no ombro de Sarah dizendo que "eles são pessoas más", seu dedo mínimo não aparece no primeiro quadro. Ele reaparece no fim da frase. *Quando Sarah mostra suas fotos para Carlos e Luke, independentemente de quem a tirou, ela parece ser uma que Sarah tira de si mesma. Quando Carlos pega a foto, ela volta a ser aquela que o jogador escolheu tirar. *Quando Clementine está tentando tirar seu martelo da cabeça do zumbi, o mesmo se move da direção onde foi originalmente cravado. *Se Clementine abraça Kenny, a aba do boné cruza o braço dele. *Quando Clementine está atirando no grupo de zumbis que se aproxima dela, se ela fica sem munição e puxa o gatilho três vezes na direção de um zumbi, o mesmo irá desaparecer e reaparecer atrás da horda. *Quando Kenny diz que Luke e Nick parecem ser bons amigos se Clementine sentou com ele, sua mão direita atravessa a sua tigela. *Quando Walter fala com Clementine sobre o estado do mundo, seu corpo se agita um pouco enquanto ele se afasta da cabana. *Quando Rebecca grita para Kenny parar depois de Carver atirar em Alvin, sua boca não abre. *Depois de Clementine atirar com o rifle, não acertar o zumbi e cair para trás, ela atira no zumbi sem recarregar. *Quando Walter joga a faca de Matthew no chão, o som feito de sua aterrissagem no chão é parecido como se tivesse jogado acima do concreto, embora tenha parado na grama. *Se Clementine sai para procurar Luke e Kenny quando Bonnie ameaça ela e Kenny, é possível ver Nick (se salvo) de pé e desamarrado. *Quando Johnny leva um tiro, ele acerta no lado da cabeça, mas quando ele cai no chão, o buraco da bala se move para sua nuca. Falhas *Às vezes, se o jogador decide jogar novamente "All That Remains" logo após baixar o segundo episódio, o sistema não encontrará os arquivos da primeira temporada a não ser que o jogador tenha a completado. *Uma falha muito rara acontece quando se passa da tela de "All That Remains" para a deste episódio. Algumas vezes, o banner do episódio pode mudar para o de outro. *Às vezes, se Clementine tenta usar o machado de Luke para matar Beth, ela não conseguirá pegá-lo de volta.